


Goodbye College!

by TheForrestofFanfic



Series: Summer Lovin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer has started. Merlin is happy. Arthur wants to have fun. Gwaine wants to drink. And Morgana? Well Merlin learns what she wants to do through the summer pretty quickly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye College!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, the summer is ending and I’m not ready for it to do so. Therefore, until I can control time (whether that be through magic or I find a tardis) I am going to write a bunch of unconnected drabbles/ one shots what have you that take place in modern day England during the summer holidays. I know I am sad.  
> Hooray for fictional summer holidays.
> 
> Obviously Merlin-centric. 
> 
> Also please take not that I will not be able to update as often as I would like because school doesn’t respect my need to incessantly write fan fiction and I am not as creative as I would like to be.
> 
>  
> 
> That is all.

And that was it. 

The call to the summer holiday had just been answered. Merlin grinned as he and the rest of his class jumped out of their chairs as the bell rang for the end of lessons. They cheered, clapped and laughed before quickly leaving with a wave and a ‘Have a nice holiday Mr Wilson’ behind them. 

He couldn’t be happier. It had been a long and hard year full of biology, chemistry and his personal favourite history. But now he had a little less than three months to relax and hang with his best mates. 

Talking of best mates he saw Arthur wave over to him whilst his other arm had wormed its way around Vivian's waist. Merlin had never liked her but he wouldn’t tell Arthur that. With pressures from his father to perform well he had been a little glum but with Vivian he seemed at least a little happier.

“College is well and truly out my friend.” Arthur held out his fist and Merlin pounded it before pulling back to explode it and enveloping his friend in a hug. 

“Yeah it is and we are going to go all out this summer.” Gwaine interrupted from behind them a girl in each arm. 

“It seems someone has already started.” Merlin teased earning a laugh from the long haired friend. 

“The early bird catches the beautiful birds Merlin.” Gwaine explained and Merlin couldn’t do anything except laugh. 

“How does that even work?” Arthur asked leaning against his Porshe Carrera S. To say Arthur was well off was an understatement since his father kind of ran the country. Merlin had actually started off from a humble beginning until his mum won the lottery and they became extremely rich. Although, he and his mother had never lost their grounded attitude to life and for that he was grateful because there were a lot of stuck ups at their college and he didn’t want to be one of them.

“It just does Pendragon!” Gwaine snapped but the amusement was already clear. 

“So what have you got in mind Gwaine?” Vivian piped up and Merlin tried with little difficulty to not point a glare at her that simply shouted ‘Go the hell away because I hate you!’  
It wasn’t his fault, his closest friend, Gwen, harboured a long time crush on Arthur. Gwen had no family except her brother who was in and out of prison so his mother had taken her in and offered her brother a place to stay when he got out of prison again. She had been like a sister ever since. 

“Well tonight it will be a lot of alcohol, women, alcohol, more women and then to top it off more alcohol!” He cheered and everyone around them cheered. 

It seemed everyone was drinking tonight. 

“Well I’m heading back to get dressed then. If I am going to get pissed out of my mind I’m going to do it whilst looking half decent at least.” Merlin pounded fists with Arthur and Gwaine before getting in to his Chevrolet Camaro. It was stunning. Sure it wasn't the fastest thing on the road and Arthur's Porshe would run circles round it but it just felt right to Merlin. It was bright white and when it revved it gave Merlin goose bumps every single time.

“Merlin” A feminine sound came from the back of his car. He turned and was shocked to see a smirking Morgana. 

“What are you doing in here Morgana? In fact how did you get in here?” Morgana just waved two paper clips in the air and Merlin was almost sure that she was a spy working for the British intelligence.

“I am here to see you Merlin.” Before he could say anything she had straddled his lap and begun to trail kisses down his neck. “Drive Merlin.” She whispered huskily. 

He didn’t dare oppose her. He groaned as she nipped at his ear and it was a real strain to keep his eyes fixed on reversing his car. 

As he drove past Arthur and Gwaine’s gobsmacked faces he realised that if he crashed now, which was completely likely since Morgana had obscured three quarters of his view, he would die happy. 

“Don’t you dare screw my sister Merlin!” He heard Arthur shout faintly. 

Yep, he would die completely happy.


End file.
